vongolaxifandomcom-20200214-history
Luke Ichijo
Basic Info In the fanmade series, Luke Ichijo (一条ルーク) is one of Bya's subordinates, recruited in order to aid the new Millefiore famiglia`s revenge on the Vongola famiglia. Outline In the past, Luke was a subordinate working for the Bovino famiglia. He had joined at a young age because both of his parents were subordinates. Although he was in the famiglia for several years, he grew to dislike the Bovino due to all the time accidents he was in due to the Ten-year bazooka. One day, Luke was caught in an accident with a malfunctioning bazooka, and ended up with the body of a child. (To be precise, the body of his child self, ten years ago.) After realizing that there was virtually no way to return to his normal self, Luke quit the Bovino. After wandering around Europe for a few years, Luke met Bya and joined the Millefiore. His reason for joining was his hate for the Bovino and any famiglia allied with them. (which included the Vongola) Personality Luke is an intelligent man with a habit of using sarcasm. Although it is somewhat easy to provoke him, he is skilled at hiding his emotions if he needs to, only giving the slightest hint of his irritation. If he loses interest in something, it's hard to get him to listen unless you change the topic. Because of his child-like appearance, he often acts innocent and friendly when encountering an enemy or stranger for the first time, as his speech patterns and personality would imply he is not a normal child. He gets irritated when called a child because he is usually older than the person giving him that name. Before his accident, he used to be more sympathetic and worried about the well being of his allies. Relationships Abilities and Weapons Equipment *'Fulmini Avvoltoio '- Lightning Vulture - One of Luke's box weapons, obtained during his years wandering Europe. It is a turkey vulture with lightning flames on the wings and feet. It is mostly used by Luke as a quick form of transportation from location to location. He does this by holding onto the feet of the vulture while it flies him to his destination. (The flames on the feet are temporarily deactivated so Luke isn't harmed) When used for battle, it attacks by pecking, clawing, and electrocuting the enemy using the lightning flame. Luke nicknamed it "Nero", which is Italian for "Black". Abilities Extras *His child form bears a resemblance to Hiruko of Shin Mashiba's Nightmare Inspector. *His adult form bears a resemblance to Navel of Atlus's Trauma Team. *Animals dislike him, as they can tell something is wrong with him. *Despite being in child form, he can switch freely between his child and adult voices, usually using the former. He sometimes uses the latter when addressing enemies, but mostly sticks to his child voice since he uses it more often. *He is represented by the number 61. *He has a high tolerance for alcohol, and often drinks in his free time. His favorite type is Sake. *After being turned into a child, he changed his appearance so his former famiglia and peers wouldn't recognize him. He has not kept any contact with his family or former friends since then. Navigation Category:Male Characters Category:Millefiore